


Hidden in sight

by Rosaphantomhive1221



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby, Breeding, Friends to Lovers, Jealous, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omegaverse, Possesive, Prime omega, Scenting, Sex, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut, alternate univers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaphantomhive1221/pseuds/Rosaphantomhive1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas were rare. More than rare, around one in five thousand, and every alpha would always feel the strongest need to look after each and every omega. They’re instincts kicking in. omegas were much to be desired; in so many ways and for so many different reasons;</p><p>Omegas had a 3 to 7 day heat each month.<br/>Omegas had higher senses that any other alpha or beta.<br/>Omegas could carry around children (no matter the gender)<br/>Omegas were naturally possessive and had much to be desired<br/>They were worth so much money.<br/>Once in heat omegas were known for being insatiable, and any lucky alpha had a nice heat ahead of him.<br/>Omegas were extremely fertile.<br/>Always pleasing.<br/>Seen as delicate and beautiful, and weak. Plus were highly protected by an alpha.<br/>They can’t say no to the bonding.</p><p> John Watson had never seen an omega. Why would he? He had only just got back from the army- shipped out from a bullet wound to the left shoulder. John Watson was also an alpha. An alpha who dreamed to find and bond his very own omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first johnlock. Hope you enjoy!

omegas were rare. More than rare, around one in five thousand, and every alpha would always feel the strongest need to look after each and every omega. They’re instincts kicking in. omegas were much to be desired; in so many ways and for so many different reasons;

  1. Omegas had a 3 to 7 day heat each month.
  2. Omegas had higher senses that any other alpha or beta.
  3. Omegas could carry around children (no matter the gender)
  4. Omegas were naturally possessive and had much to be desired They were worth so much money.
  5. Once in heat omegas were known for being insatiable, and any lucky alpha had a nice heat ahead of him.
  6. Omegas were extremely fertile.
  7. Always pleasing.
  8. Seen as delicate and beautiful, and weak.
  9. Plus were highly protected by an alpha.
  10. They can’t say no to the bonding.



John Watson had never seen an omega. Why would he? He had only just got back from the army- shipped out from a bullet wound to the left shoulder. John Watson was also an alpha. An alpha who dreamed to find and bond his very own omega.

In this day and age you didn’t have a preference of genders. There was no gay or lesbian, any and which coupling was acceptable, and it was normal to see pairs making out in the street or to smell an alpha in rut.It was rare to come across an omega in heat; and the smell was described to be mouth-watering. Apparently no alpha, no matter how strong could say no to an omega in heat. Let alone a prime omega. Prime omegas were even rarer. One in one million people were prime omegas; the most fertile, beautiful. Longer heats and even more pleasing than one hundred omegas together.

Mike Stamford, a close beta friend of john had found the alpha on the day that he was particularly pissed. He wanted something to do, his hand would not stop shaking and his damn leg would not stop being useless either. To top it all off John swore he was going into rut soon. His hormones were all over the place, snapping at anyone really. But John really had no preference in who he would bed. He just hoped he would not bond with them.

of course though John lied and said he was looking for a flat mate, this was true however. He couldn't just stay in a small apartment that was given to him out of his condition. his pention was all but gone, and _if_  John were to attract a mate it would be a terrible place to nest. it was the instinct of an alpha to always accommodate and keep their mate happy, especially in heat or being bred.

mike though seemed happy though, saying how he had just the person in mind. Then was pre warned not to punch them in the face, John though had not the foggiest clue as to why he would actually want to punch a person in the face. Unless they triggered his inner alpha of course.

***

 

St. Barts brought back memories to the alpha. The good times when he and Mike trained to be doctors, beaming proudly when they both justified the title of Doctor after only a year and a half, John remembered it well. However; it seemed that Mike was not here to bring back old memories, other Than to help make new ones.

after walking down a long corridor he was confronted with a lab room, the large doors smelt clean and sterile, block the view from whoever was in there. John could feel them from where he was standing, the aura radiating off of them in waves. Though, there was no smell to tell of. Were they alpha? Beta? It was highly unlikely to be an omega. mike was the one to go first, John after. The sound of his cane made an odd tapping noise on the marble ground as he entered the sterile lab. 

No real smell rather than cleaning fluid alerted John of any presence. Other than that one aura that seemed to be constantly beating in life, but the alphas eyes were only drawn to the lab equipment, studying the new petridishes and the more advanced microscopes, way more than years ago definitely.

"A bit different to my day." He then looked at Mike; who in return gave a comical shake of his head and looked pointedly in front of himself, "you have no idea." 

it was clear that Mike was wanting John to acknowledge the other person in the room, be polite per say- he was just about to do that when- "Mike, can I borrow your phone?" A deep velvety voice had the alpha moving faster, his eyes quickly finding the man at the microscope.

John was speechless, the man was... Beautiful. Well, from what was uncovered anyway; inky black windswept curls that were in disarray on his head. A supple lithe and pale body that was easier to tell that was longer than his own, and a clear curvy figure; John shuddered, his alpha growling in approval for the sexless man. Then realised how he had missed out on the entire conversation between the two. Finally tracking back he pulled out his own phone. Eyes never leaving the man as he offered it up.

light blue finally struck silver, those bottomless depths looked at the alpha with an intensity that had John licking his lips subconsciously. Those cheekbones. Dewy and lush cupid bow lips and a pair of beautiful eyes, surrounded by a plethora of thick eyelashes that grazed his sharp cheekbones with each blink. John was transfixed. Even more so when when the creature gracefully stood, his hips swaying slightly as he moved, one slender fingers took hold of the offered phone and still had John in a trance...

 "Afghanistan or Iraq?" That velvet voice again. Wait, what? The alpha had no idea what was going on from there. His mouth was on autopilot, and ears barely catching that beautiful voice. Whilst the man was talking John had some time to wonder if the person was an alpha or beta. Maybe if john was Luckey, he could be an omega. Unfortuantely there was no smell to tell from. Not a single trace, this did make John wonder, what sex was the man?

there was something off about him- wait. Sherlock, yes. There was something off about Sherlock Holmes who lived at 221B Baker Street- John turned to Mike, sitting there and looking rather smug. "Yes, he does that."

john was impressed, intrigued, astounded and aroused. He had a flat mate! An attractive, sexy, interesting flat mate. And the doctor wanted him, wanted him all. it felt like fire, fire in his Skin that was burning in desire, turning him to sin. Be he a alpha and John would not care. He was under the spell of Sherlock Holmes.

and this was where John Watson started. By agreeing to move in with the beautiful and sexless, enigma that was to be known as Sherlock Holmes from 221B Baker street...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what?

After 7 months at Baker Street it was safe to say that John was infatuated with Sherlock Holmes. The asexual gender less man that had him wanting to bond with him each and every day. The bugged was a hell to live with, with his experiments that set off the weirdest of smells and the human body parts in the fridge. Either way, nothing made John want to leave the beutiful detectives side.

his hair had gotten longer, that was one thing to note. It was thicker and messier, the shine was beautiful and when stuck to his head covered in sweat, it was so arousing. his figure had also grown curvier, thanks to the extensive food John was feeding him. Each time having the man mutter something about pushy alphas and hormones. This lead John to believe that Sherlock was not an alpha.

though John was still no closer to finding out his gender. Even upon meeting Mycroft, he did not tell of sherlocks gender. This annoyed John greatly, the alpha couldn't even tell what Mycroft's gender was either. Why was it so bad as to what Sherlocks gender was? He was going insane not knowing.

everyday John watched his flat mate playing the violin with amazing fluency. Those amazing deductions that had him true on the first night, even if her was shot down whilst trying to seduce the man. It was unfortunate that Sherlock was actually asexaul- but John did not mind in the slightest, he still adored the detective either way- those deductions were still amazing. His clothes, and then those eyes; how they were so intense and bottomless, holding so much shielded emotion. They never changed, just became more and more intense as the days went by.

john had long scented 221B, any alpha that even thought about trying to bond Sherlock holmes and moving in, had another thing coming. Everything belonged to John Watson; Mrs. Hudson was the landlady. She was allowed in the flats, obviously. She was not a threat in the slightest. She was a beta, a lonely woman who was now way past her time. She was clearly happier when she saw Sherlock, the male treating her like a second mother. She did almost everying for both himself and Sherlock, and yet still insisted she was not their housekeeper.

there were days that John would often find himself having tea with the woman. Confessing his ever growing feelings for Sherlock. Each time happily listening to him play as he went. Of course, as predicted Mrs. Hudson now had it in her mind that the two should become a bonded couple. John would not argue with that, but Sherlock was none-the-wiser.

 "I'm bored!" this was a normal occurrence. A bored Sherlock that usually took everything out on the wall or his violin, even on the doorbell!  A bored Sherlock meant an entertained John. Not like John would show that either. He found it cute when the detective would strop about being bored.

 "Don't shoot the wall, for the love of God, there is only so much that the damn smiley face can take." Exasperated John threw the newspaper into his own lap. Gazing up at the pacing detective, "don't be stupid John, God does not exist. And even if he did then he would not care about the smiley face on the wall." Of course Sherlock was an atheist, it always served funny or amusing to hear his thoughts and feelings on religion.

 "Why don't you just take a book out on the solar system?" John found it amusing that Sherlock did not know Anything about the solar system, but did know something however about womens perfume. Thoguh the reply was Sherlock shooting the alpha a dirty look before seeming to freeze. His whole face going pale before he seemed to whimper in the back of his throat, then sat down on the leather sofa that was covered in cushions; they had randomly been placed there one day when John had got home, he had no idea why.

 "Sherlock? Are you alright?" Doctor mode snapped into place and John was on his feet within seconds, at the whimpering mans Side another second later.

 "Go away John! Leave me alone." Like that was going to happen. The alpha was adamant to keep his choice-mate to bond with comfortable. "I'm not going anywhere Sherlock, so get use to that. What is wrong?" John demanded to know. This time growling slightly this time.

it seemed however, to worsen sherlock. He whimpered again this time, the sound more strangled and wanton. His body thrust upwards, arching off of the sofa before lying supine again. Panting the omega pointed to the bathroom, his fingers shaking and mouth trying to form words. "Su...sup...oh god! Suppressants! Go get the...The suppressents." The alpha in John obeyed, coming to life to calm the poor man. The alpha nose getting into gear as the impending scent of heat, the sickly sweet smell that had the alphas mouth watering, and john stopped dead in his tracks.

No- not an omega. The smell, john had smelt a normal heat before and this was not it. This was something else, yes. John loved the omega but it was clear that he was not an actual omega. Looking carefully his eyes swept over the writing Sherlock. This time his keen eyes catching the slight glistening of the clear substance on his scent glands at the back of his long and pale neck. It was salve, the cream made a person hide what scent they actually had.

it all fell into place in that one single moment. All of the signs that John had disregarded in seeing as a small quirk that made up Sherlock Holmes. The pillows that miraculously appeared. One of the ways that John fell too fast, the way that even Mycroft his his scent. The days when Sherlock would leave for days on end, his heats, Sherlock was an omega, though not just any omega. He was an- "Omega prime." 

Sherlock stopped writing in, panting, wriggling and moaning, his eyes snapped open, horror filling his sweaty face before he snapped his eyes closed again. His panting had resumed once again. That was all answer that John needed, the horror, the expression the- oh god! The smell!

sherlock was in heat, the smell was divine, tantelising his senses and teasing his instinct. Tempting johns inner alpha who was growling in approval, begging to be let out and allowed to mate and breed. Sherlock, he was "in heat. Your in heat." It wasnt a question..


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock finally seemed to realise that the alpha as not going to move a single inch from his side, so decided to take it upon himself to move from the nest of pillows he was rather content in; whimpering loudly when he even moved his thighs, again when his hand grazed the silk of his nightgown that covered his erection. The sounds pulled John out of his trance like state, those blue eyes magnetisd to the figure of the writhing Omega prime.

the smell of heat was becoming stronger an stronger, curling in wisps around the doctor and tantalising his every sense. Fighting with the inner alpha and doctor underneath. each intake of breath had the alpha growling in pleasure, trying not to show how excited the scent was making him, straining against the zipper of his trousers. "Sherlock, you.. Smell amazing." 

Obviously Sherlock still had his mind in tact; pulling away harshly, then a new bout of energy that had the omega running towards the bathroom. The blue silk of his nightgown falling open and revealing a creamy torso with extensive curves, not to mention a pair of curvy hairless legs. Clearly Sherlock did not regard the alpha instinct to chase people running away from him, especially an omega, and especially an omega in heat.

In moments John had looped his arms loosely around the omegas waist, bringing him closet to himself before tipping the omegas chin up to face him. Looking into those beautiful silver eyes, clearly fighting the emotions of lust, but nevertheless still cloudy with the cloying and insufferable emotion. Well, only insufferable to the detective. All the doctor could think about doing was marking and mating the prime omega, "Sherlock, why didn't you tell you We're an omega prime?" He was calm, his voice light and airy that was the calm before the storm. If John wanted a chance with the detective, he had to exude a calming aura that would read 'Father material.' But John could still not smother the lust and passion, in his eyes, his voice, nor in his entire body.

Sherlock picked up on the emotions. Mixed signal echoing throughout his entire heat filled being before he threw his head back and moaned; long pale neck bared and Raven Curls faking over Johns taunt hands. Only seconds later seemed to remember who and what he was, going back to his original plan and trying to fight his way out of the doctors tight grasp.

"John, please...lea...leave me alone." It was another breathless whimper that had an even more arousing effect of the alpha, hos voice coming out in unbridled arousing tones. "Why would I? You did not tell me that you were an omega- let alone a omega prime, how am I suppose to let you go, and not bond you." That too was not a question. It seemed possessive when John thoguht about it. On the bright side it made Sherlock more desperate.

 "Bond... Mate...Bon...uh no. Please... Let... Let me get my sup...Suppressants." It was obvious the omega was fighting it. Not wanting to tell the alpha why he said nothing, and john only wanted the answer as to why Sherlock actually lied, so let Sherlock go. Later the alpha would ask him.

***

the omega was finally calmed, after taking a quick suppressent; it wasnt going to last long. This was something John knew. Sherlock was an omega in heat, and suppressants didn't last long with people in heat with suppressants.

resting on the sofa with a solemn look on his face; hands resting in his lap and a tense posture. John was standing in front of him, his was a stern expression. Still trying to ignore the lingering smell of heat that was bound to soon be stronger again. "So, an omega prime, why didn't you tell me Sherlock? And I want the truth." No longer a question, and caused the omega to whimper and flinch, avoiding all eye contact.

another whimper and Sherlock finally looked John in the eye. "It's not exactly something someone can just blurt out. Omegas are rare, I've wanted to tell you, I have, it's. I'm a damn freak enough already, I'm... I did John, but I've hid it my entire life, your not the only one. It's been like hell keeping it a secret, suppressing my heats all until I could, running away for days on end. I can't, I couldn't tell. John, understand." Sherlock was up on his feet and I front of John, begging with his eyes for the doctor to understand.

of course the doctor did understand, but still couldn't help it at how he felt betrayed, this was actually expected however. He felt more content knowing now, but was a little more territorial, possessive and more in love than ever.

slowly reaching down he looped his hand around the thin and pale hands of the detective and pulled them to his chest, and with one had captured both wrists, and in the other took hold of the detectives cheek, bringing those silver yes to gaze back at him, then caught a stray tear that leaked down.

 "Sherlock, I would be honoured if you spent your heat with me." And before he could answer, finally, after 7 months joined his lips with Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

Soft, warm and divine. Sherlocks lips tasted like the rarest of wines, rich and sweet, also the lingering heat; dewy soft that had john leaning in more, forcing all space and air from their joined mouths. Lightly prodding his wet tongue against the omegas mouth. Thrilled once the detective moaned with vigor and released his wrists. Threading long, delicate fingers through sandy blonde hair and tugged. Nails scratching lightly that had the Alpha moaning, and only when John was nibbling on the omegas lip did Sherlock pull away.

eyes wide, hands over his kiss bruised lips and shuddering lightly, "John? Why, how?" Then threaded his own hands through mussed up locks. the alpha staring hungrily at those now hidden lips, soft and pliable. " John what do you mean my heat?" 

The detectives brain was clearly not back on line yet, his mind palace all jumbled and messy. Those proud eyes a little hazy, but still fully functional. Although the omega did seem pretty determined to get the answers that the alpha was providing the reasons behind the questions. 

John only shook his head before stepping even closer to the shocked omega, hands raised in a calming gesture and body relaxed, right before lowering them again and lightly placing them on Sherlocks heaving shoulders, his thumbs caressing the silk fabric of the blue dressing gown the omega was wearing. The alpha then looked the omega in the eyes, his face set stern and mind whirling; he was going to explain everything to Sherlock, all that he could within minutes before he decided to take the omega in the next bout of heat that took its course. There wasn't long left, and Sherlock was already showing the warnings as it was. John took a deep breath and gripped the omegas shoulders a little tighter.

"I want you to willingly spend your heat with me. I want to mate you, I want to bond you, breed you." Careful words, each syllable punctuated with perfect precision and elocution. Each beat was so that Sherlock could not second guess any word or breath, the omega would understand, there was actually no way that he could mis-understand. However it did make the detective freeze Up, back as stiff as a board and a apathetic look on his face, stone. No movement. The doctor gripped tighter to the younger, squeezing the omega closer to himself, and making it so there was no room to pull back from, even if he was fighting hard. This was years of army training kicking in, as well as the greatesr instinct of all time; Alpha instinct.

Sherlock was detained in the alphas muscled arms, there was no escape anymore.

"Now. Let's continue. I have wanted to claim you ever since the first moment I had laid my eyes upon you. You were beautiful, majestic, dangerous and cunning. It was all so sexy and arousing to my senses. It was true, on the very first night at Angelos i _did_ hit on you. Though you did unfortunately shoot down any progress I made." Now John kissed the throbbing pulse on Sherlocks neck, effectively extracting a whimper from the immobile detective.

"You had said you were married to your work, and I respected that, so I backed off." Another nip at the pulse, "I have watched you from the sidelines quietly biding my time, and have wanted you for ages. Even when I still thought you were an actual Alpha. I was even prepared to break the alpha mating rule for you."

this time it was a peck on the lips, nibbling at the pink flesh momenarily. "And now, well, now you've not only presented yourslef as an omega, but an omega prime! this time I will not pass you up. I _will_  bond _you._ I _will_ breed _you, you_ , Sherlock Holmes, _will_ be _MINE!"_  Pulling the omega even closer, mouths bruising the other and tongues tangling in a wet, hot battle. Each second passing and Sherlock was rutting harder and harder against his alpha.

the speech and given the detective a reasn to allow his heat to be used. His own omega instinct choosing the alpha that had overpowered him and had now taken control. Sherlock was merely submitting to his submissive desires. His hands raking lightly down John spine and up his shirt again; revelling in the tingling spine at johns back. Then pulled his mouth away, eyes wide and threw his head back in exertion. Neck bared to the savage alpha who was more than happy to nibble up the side of that slim and delicate neck; propping the omega against a wall and making long legs encircle his waist. _  
_

angry red love bites were left in the wake of the hungry alphas mouth, each nip, each suck and bite was a small promise of what was to be received later.

It truly would be later indeed, as Sherlocks sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of a car door closing outside of Baker Street.

Reluctantly the omega pulled away, hair matted to his crown and cheeks flushed as well as red swollen lips. Looking so enticing that John had a hard time not growling at the lack of intimacy. he was definitley going to kill the incoming beta, but before he could even think about answering the door, Sherlock whispered into his ear hotly before seductively swaying to his room, not forgetting to throw in a seductive wink and a glance over his shoulder, the whispered words still heavy in the lust scented air.

_"Good things come to those who wait, pleasuarble things come to those who mate."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Good things come to those who wait. Pleasurable things come to those who mate."_

 

From that moment on a lust filled haze had descended over the alpha. His mind had only one thing on it, and that was how beautiful, sexy and cunning Sherlock was. The new beta that had just turned up could go to hell for all John cared, he wanted the omega. Those long legs that could wrap around him and that dirty tongue that could put the most whitest of flowers to shame; But no. John had to be stuck with a raging erection and the sound of footsteps trailing up the stairs.

With a forced sigh John put his happy go lucky mask on, a tight smile pressed firmly onto his lips and a crazed look in his eyes. walking was painful, that was something to note, as was sitting down. Quickly John picked up the union jack pillow and placed it over his lap, concealing the evidence of a very steamy moment.

Greg Lestrade walked in with haste and straight over to John who was trying not to growl at the Beta. he wouldn't know that John was entering rut, neither would he know if Sherlock was in heat. John was just about ready to relax when- "Have you mated an omega?"

Lestrade stank of the omega heat. It clearly was not Sherlock's, he smelt heavenly, but now Greg smelt of a mated Beta, and had the decency to blush slightly before he clearly started to look for the detective. "Where is Sherlock, I need to talk to him, it is rather urgent."

John held in a groan as Sherlock came trailing out of his room; head held high and a sheet wrapped around his fully naked body. The smell of heat was heavy, plumes of the smell following the omega prime wherever he walked. it seemed Greg was not effected, but it did not stop John from pulling the omega into his lap, possessively running his nose against the soft skin of the detectives pale throat. Growling on contentment when the younger relaxed into his side and purred happily back; the sound was light and echoed inside of Johns head.

 "How is my brother Grayson?" John could not be bothered to correct the man. Too happy with running his fingers through Sherlock's raven hair, his other slowly sneaking under the white fabric of the sheet that was falling off of the mans body.

Greg froze and the correction that was on his lips disintegrated. His eyes looking at the predicament that both men had just put themselves into; John seemed rather content and Sherlock, well, he seemed like he was not leaving his spot anytime soon, and with the smell in the air that was most definitely true. "Mycroft, yes. He, uh, he's alright. Just a little tired." there was a double meaning behind that statement; Greg had recently discovered his interest within the government official and had pursued him, only to be shot down a large number of times. Though soon discovered that Mycroft was in heat, then proceeded to spend six days in a hotel room together. Now here he was, ready to tell the younger brother, and he found Sherlock and John hugging on the sofa together, with a omega prime in heat.

 "Jesus Christ. You _and_ Mycroft are omega. That is impossible." John was amazed, the chances of a family conceiving two omegas was, well, impossible. Yet here Sherlock was, deep in heat and Greg was smothered in the smell of Mycroft and heat, and sex. John wrinkled his nose and stuffed it back into the back of the omegas neck, happy to inhale that scent instead of Greg's.

 "Yes. Mummy and Dad had tried for ages and unfortunately had a few miscarriages until they had me. Every single child that was born, and died was an Alpha, apparently Mummy could not hold them. It was plausible, she was a Beta and  very sick at the time too, still is." Sherlock looked a little sad at that, but with a kiss on the lips and the frown that creased the omegas forehead was gone.

From the outside Greg could see the heat rising between the two men. John was starting to find the edge of the bed sheet that Sherlock was wrapped in, and it was now the perfect timing for him to leave, before he saw something he didn't want to. "I'm just going to, uh, go. See you soon!" and was quick to leave the room. Rightly so too, because as soon as Lestrade left John made his move.

Picking up the omega bridal style, Sherlock clinging onto Johns neck and a cloudy look in his eyes. The doctor carried the detective to the closest bedroom his mind only on one thing and one thing only, there were no distractions, no shenanigans and nothing more than Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

With a kick of his foot John and Sherlock were alone in the room together, and Sherlock was thrown onto the bed naked. The sheet having been flung off mid-air and John was quick to follow. Mouths pressed together, fighting for air and dominance.

A calloused hand trailed down a pale leg and into the knee, bending the limb and bringing that long leg to his waist, John continued his caress. Hands going to the inside of a milky thigh and stroking intently; at the same time followed a pleasured cry from the detective. Biting at the lip and then diving back in again.

Both bodies writhed onto the bed together. clothes being thrown onto the immaculate floor and moans were cried, groans flooded the room and gasps cut the air. John was straddling the beautiful omega, his eyes raking the pale expanse of skin that  glistened in the mid-morning light. Then silver met blue once again, and the entie world came to a stand still. There was so much trust in Sherlocks eyes, so many emotions that were now unmasked that were free. There, laying bare and panting was the detective; Raven curls recklessly lay like a halo and chest heaving, two rosy nipples inviting the alpha for a taste.

slowly, John took hold of the youngers hand, delicate fingers curling around his own calloused ones. Then a gentle kiss was placed upon the fragile skin, each kiss reaching higher and higher on the arm, bicep, shoulder and then collar bone. All the way to the neck where the gentlest of kisses was made. Lightly touching tongues and then drawing back, looking at the omega with a wonder that could put the most adored of kids to shame.

 "I love you Sherlock."


	6. Chapter 6

_"I love you Sherlock."_

The way the omega looked at John in that moment was to be treasured. Those translucent eyes shining with wonder as the detective leaned up, catching the Alphas jaw in his hand and kissed rough lips. Slowly opening his legs, an invite to proceed. Everyone knew Sherlock as being the virgin, and that had been confirmed a few months ago when John had found Sherlock in a compromising position with a very horny beta; and now, John was only too happy to take the omegas virginity; he would treasure it and nurture. Sherlock would blossom under his care, and maybe one day soon would carry  _his_ pups.

The thought of that sent a new wave of desire through the alpha; his hips slotting into place along the apex of the detectives thighs, tingling with excitement and arousal, he had waited so long, and now. Well, now here Sherlock was, open and bare to the Rutting Alpha and John could not help but feel possessive.

with one hand he slowly trailed it down a heaving chest, paying extra attention to the navel and feeling the fast heartbeat under fingertips. Kisses were rained down the same path, following the fingers but this time stopping at the omegas weeping erection. carefully, John took Sherlock into his mouth. Experimentally swallowing, in which caused the most delicious moan, and John could not help but answer back, especially when lone fingers weaved into his san hair, pulling lightly and driving the alpha wild. Sucking harder the doctor twirled the tip in his mouth, full to the brim of alpha pride as Sherlock gave off the most needy whimpers he had ever heard.

now there was a distraction, John teasingly rubbed a finger around the tight ring of muscle at Sherlocks entrance, catching the slick that had been created, and was not surprised when the omega train to push down. Whining when _his_ alpha Pulled away again, denying the release he oh so wanted.

Sherlock was losing himself deeper and deeper into the mind of his omega. His 'transport' reacting to things that he never thought possible. He was so scared, on the inside he was worried about the pain and what was to happen. He didn't want to feel any less loved after this was over. He wanted to be bonded to the man he loved, he may not have answered John back, but he just couldn't. Now, was not the time for an exchange of sentiment, well, to the omega anyway- in which hadn't realised that john had finally entered until he brufhed against the prostate. Sherlock bucked off the bed, seeing stars behind his eyelids as he mumbled something intangible. A warm wet heat was ever present on his cock and silky hair was between his fingers, Sherlock had never, ever received this kind of treatment before. Only given it, but that wasn't something to remember now.

John had realised that Sherlock was not responding as well as he had before, clearly he was lost in the throws of his mind palace, 'better not be thinking about a case.'

wickedly the alpha withdrew his fingers, the omega was stretched enough as it was now, there was no need for more. Positioning himself thusly he ground against Sherlocks etection, promptly bringing the detective back to the present, and back to a pile of goo in the alphas hand. Pinned underneath the muscle, and in the throes of passion. But John was not going to give in yet. He had waited seven months for this day, and now that it was finally here, John wanted to reap the benefits to the max.

still grinding, the alpha leaned down and started nibbling on the back of the omegas neck, licking over the swollen scent gland and mixing their scents. In the perfect position to feel the vibrations of Sherlocks purr, his whimpers and small moans. This was heaven, and was the perfect time to continue teasing. Starting to pull away John tried not to go back, watching the way that the sun was caught in the omegas Raven hair, the way his head was thrown back and that way he looked at John. 

If Sherlock did not beg soon, the doctor had no idea how much longer he would last. His knot was already starting to swell from the ministrations and he hadn't even started yet. "What do you want Sherlock?" Teasing the omega seemd to work, for the next thing John knew, he was being straddled by a very horny Sherlock.

gyrating and whimpering, trying to get some, any friction going. He was a whimpering mess, wanting to be bound and bred, that was all. There was no deductions, no being bored and no experiments. The detective was hungry for _his_  alpha and was showing it at how efficient he was at pleasuring said alpha. Who was currently a moaning mess as the younger took his large cock into his delicate hands. Experimentally flicking his lucid wrist, and causing pre-come to bead at the tip. Curios, the omega leaned down and flicked the tip of his tingue over, sampling the essence that was John. He was happy when a groan escaped the alpha; going purely off of instinct Sherlock gave a little 'Yip' and turned around, presenting himself to his alpha and looking back expectantly, begging was so close for him right now.

though, by some miracle John too, was now going off of instinct and raised up to his knees, smoothly dragging both of his hands up open thighs,  parting them further and moaning in appreciation as he saw how ready the omegas was for him. 

the heat was thick in the air, and both parties were drunk off of the pheromones, crumbling into nothing but pure animals based off of instinct and need; John roughly grabbed the omega by the hip and pulled him back slowly, delighting in the moaning sound that was given off as the tip of the alias shaft grazed his hole, the ring of muscles protesting at first. Though, with a little coaxing, pretty soon Sherlock was arching back, his pale back covered in sweat as his alphas cock worked him to orgasm. 

flesh hitting flesh was one of the sounds throughout the room. Moaning, gasps and grunts too. John picked up the pace and placed on hand at the centre of Sherlocks back, amazed at hiow warm and tight _his_ omega was. Sherlock was the first person to ever take all of his cock, which also meant he would also be the only person to be knotted by the Alpha too. The thought of that had Johns rhythm speeding up, delighting in every breathy whimper that escaped those sinful lips, and when johns knot finally took, the alpha was ready for Sherlock to push up, this presenting his neck to the alpha.

both panting John took the oppurtuntiy to lavish kisses in the gland, before promptly biting down- it all went white. 

_Bliss_

John had never came so hard in his life, filling up the omega and not letting a single drop of his seed to escape. Lazy thrusts had both men orgasming again and again, with each thrust filling Sherlocks womb more and more with Johns semen. Both quietly moaning, the pair were now stuck together and the omega was spent, his heat was over for the time being, and John was still filling his omega with come. They were going to be stuck together for a while, the know would not go down yet. So carefully, the mated pair laid down, John spooning Sherlock, hands linked on top of the omegas abdomen, and both were amazed by the slight swelling of Sherlocks stomach.

John could not help but caress the bump, encouraging the breeding to take, and coming again inside his omeaga,cane thought of Sherlock pregnant and round with his pups was more than enough to make John content. Even more so with a purring mate lying in his arms, nuzzling into johns neck.

day one down. Eight more to go.

john couldn't wait to get started. "Sleep love, you're gonna need it." and kissed the new bonding mark that laid proudly on Sherlocks love bitten neck...


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning, Sherlocks heat had staved off until the very last moment; most likely something good about being an omega. The sun was filtering through the open window, casting a bright glow on the detectives sweaty skin, glistening in the early morning sun, missed curls and a heaving rounded abdomen. It was clear that the omega still had not expelled the seed left in him, his body still taking the breeding process. The sight to waste up to was magical.

John was more than happy to wake up to it, his knot was deflated but was still decisively inside of his omega. That thought in itself had his erection growing again, lightly brushing over the prostate of the omega, and drawing out one of the most adorable whimpers. One thing about being mates, is that even if the omega was the slightest bit dominant, that was practical wiped away now. Sure, Sherlock would still be Sherlock, but now he would act different in a sense, most likely more loving and dependant in a sense.

In that moment said omega woke, his head whipping to the side and looking John in the eye, his own bright with unridden lust and a heaving chest, hand still over his distended abdomen.

“John. Mate.” Two words, that was all it took for John to raise op one of Sherlocks legs, wrapping it around his waist and then John was on top of Sherlock, looking the omega in the eyes as he slowly started to thrust in and out, a perfect rhythm was found with the frantic beating of his own heartbeat.

It was not long before Sherlock was arching up, chest touching Johns and head thrown back again; usually it was normal for mated alphas to only bite their mate once, and that was it, no more biting unless it was a love bite. Though, at this moment in time John had a wave of desire flush through him. He wanted to, no needed to bite Sherlock again. It seemed that the omega got the message through the bond, because moments later he was giving a submissive head bow.

Moaning in appreciation, John continued to thrust, bringing one had to the detectives erection and giving an appreciative stroke, from root to tip. This had the omega screaming out, “John! Mate, Mark, breed. I'm so empty, breed.” With each thrust Sherlock said a new word, and intangible string of comments that all involved the bonding process in one way or another.

Appreciating the wet tight heat of the omega, John drew back in and promptly clamped his teeth over the mark again, re-bonding the detective again, and growling appreciatively as the inner muscles of Sherlock clamped down on him, taking his entire girth (knot included) into himself. Milking the alpha for all of the seed he had, and moaning each and every second. John couldn't help but growl possessively into Sherlocks neck, “Mine.” In which was responded only moments later. “Yours.” John came again.

The husky sounds that escaped the omegas mouth was more than enough that had John coming again and again, making Sherlocks abdomen swell more, looking more rounded than ever. The alpha responded positively to it.

***

Hours later both men were out of the lust filled haze. Both content with just sitting in a full bath together, the omega curled on his alphas lap and playing with the bubbles, happily placing them on Johns nose.

Of course, John was more than content, he himself licking at Sherlocks wet skin every few minutes to keep him nice and scented. Both males were enjoying the newly acquired bond, both bathing in the post-sex haze of each other's bond. John was actually able to access the omegas mind palace now!

Well, only if Sherlock allowed him to. So, whilst on the outside they seemed quiet, both Sherlock and John were in a room in the omegas mind palace.

***

“I can see why you would love it here. Especially if your almost always here.” John was amazed a the décor, surprised at the rooms and the neatness. It was even more tidy than the flat, that was for certain. Sherlock gave a brief ‘Hmm’ and continued to navigate throughout the halls, going up a spiral staircase until he came across a large door, written on the front in clear golden letters it said ‘John.H.Watson’.

Inside the room was amazing. So many things that belonged to him were in the room. Picture frames of moving scenes, memories placed in glass casings. A wardrobe filled with his jumpers, including the one that no one but himself knew about, and a locked box, jumping around slightly and chained to the ground. Sherlock was looking at that, slowly walking towards the strong box and crouching by the keyhole and produced a small silver key from around his neck.

“What is that Sherlock?” John crouched down next to the detective, carefully placing his hand over the other man's. The omegas looked at John briefly before looking back to the box and slowly inserted the key in and went no further.

“In this box is my feelings for you. As you well know I can lock away feelings and delete memories or certain things, well. I could not bring myself to delete certain feelings I had for you, so I locked the more romantic feelings away, and now that we are bonded, I wanted to show you how I felt, since the very first moment that we met.”

And opened the box…

It all went black.


	8. Chapter 8

It all went black…

_This answer was easy, too easy, why couldn't Lestrade get off his own ass and figure it out? Oh yeah, he is a idiot. Practically everyone is, especially that Anderson, oh god how I hate him! Off of topic here Sherlock! Your heat is due any day now, what are you to do. Well, Mike didn't seem to notice, but then again why would he?_

_He's a beta. Of course I had to lie to him about the flat mate but, and now here he is with a alpha, just need to look at him_.

John could physically hear Sherlocks past thoughts. These thoughts were from the day that Sherlock had met John, and he could physically see himself walk through the doors, only paying attention to then lab equipment. Then talking.

_Don't look Sherlock, wait until you have more information. Know pin he is an alpha army doctor does not help with anything, but. He smells amazing, and looks so, wow. Mike is trying to get him to look at me, he'll think I'm a freak for sure, they all do. Then he'll leave, just like the rest of them have. I might need to conduct a little experiment for this._

“Mike can I borrow your phone?” John was still listening to Sherlocks thoughts, amazed at how insecure Sherlock was then. He really thought that John was going to punch him in the face. The mere thought of that had John growling, why would he do that?

Now was the part where John was saying something about the deductive reasoning,this one would be interesting, John didn't even know what he said either.

_He's Interested and attractive. Why hasn't he hit me yet, or told me to piss off. There is something about him, he's different._

_I'm different. Maybe I might allow him as a roommate, good eyes candy, even if he doesn't know that I am an omega, he is an alpha, I just hope Mycroft won't mind me staying a couple of nights each month, it's embarrassing going into heat as it is._

_Shit! My heat, make up an excuse and leave the alpha Sherlock, you need to be gone. Riding crop, yes. The riding crop was left in morgue. Now is best time to be gone. Leave the sexy alpha Sherlock, turn him down when he shows interest, you know the drill. It's hard though, especially when-_

_I already love him._

“The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street.”

***

No more mind palace, no more memory and no more bathtub. John was sitting on the floor of the front room, just to the side of the fire and Sherlock sitting in his lap, playing a small tune in the violin, almost reflecting the emotions that had just been cast against the bond.

They were both decidedly naked too, that was not hard to miss. Looking careful John was still able to see the swell of the omegas stomach, it had gone down a little. That thought had John pouting internally, he wanted it to be true. He wanted a pregnant Sherlock, full with his pups and waddling, accommodating the small little things.

The thought was extremely arousing to John, and he couldn't help but purr very slightly, clearly bringing Sherlock out of his mind palace.

“John. I… I love you too.” And kissed his alpha. Sliding slender legs around the elders waist and hands into damp hair, pouring all of his emotions, memories and feelings into that one kiss.

After 7 months of keeping these emotions under lock and key made it all erupt. These next days were going to be magical, Sherlock would show John how he felt. No more hiding or running from these emotions, with an alpha by his side Sherlock could now be proud, proud of being an omega. No one could touch him, blame him or take him against his will.

They made love then. Not because of the heat, not because of the rut that ran through Johns veins, they just made love. Right there, next to the spitting fire, the heat seeping into their bones and crackling once John sank his teeth into tender flesh again, an explosive orgasm ripping through both parties. Both in love, both taking advantage of the positions each were in.

Sherlock was on top of John, straddling the alpha and caressing his chest, kissing up it and to the jaw where he promptly nipped before settling down. Snuffling slightly before laying his hand over his smaller stomach, humming in contentment before joining John in inspecting the ceiling.

With moments like this, John was amazed that he was not dreaming, he half expected to wake up and have Sherlock kissing a woman on the sofa, most likely Molly. That thought had John growling in jealousy and pulling the omega closer, nipping at the raw Bond mark again and then kissing it. Content, but very lustful.

“I love you my omega. Sleep now, we have a whole heat ahead of us.” Sherlock purred in response. Much happier now that he had shown John how he truly felt. All that was left now was to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a memory in the box. The very first memory, thoughts and feelings that Sherlock had of John Watson


	9. Chapter 9

After seven more days of pure sex, bonding and breeding both men were exhausted.

Sherlock more than John and had taken to the bedroom the moment his heat ended, sleeping in the room and not coming out. He still was in there actually, and John was left with Mrs. Hudson who was asking about how it all came to be, thus making John the slightest bit embarrassed about some of the Lewd questions she continued to ask.

“Mrs. Hudson I don't really want to know about how long you and Mr.Hudson use to go for.” Protesting was the only thing that John could do, his mind getting filled of unwanted pictures of the beta woman and an alpha man together, he held in a shudder of disgust.

Thankfully after that she stopped suggesting things and just left, proclaiming how she had to go tell Mrs. Turner about the ‘development’ of her lodgers. This gave John enough time to quickly clean the house, stocking it up with water and needed groceries, tea and some ginger root, ‘just in case’ he continued to tell himself as he picked up a pregnancy test, ‘just in case.’

After that was all achieved the alpha slowly crept to the bedroom, the bedroom in which he had spent an entire nine days in, mating and breeding, bonding and biting with his omega prime; a surge of pride tingled up johns spine at that thought.

He had an omega!

An actual omega, and not just any omega, and omega prime!

The reality was only just starting to settle into him now. Sherlock Holmes was now bonded to him, bred and bound. Lying in the middle of the queen sized bed and sleeping off the heat.

John was ecstatic, he could not believe it. Since he was younger John had always wanted an omega, he knew that he was a nurturing person, and wanted someone to look after, and now, here with an omega in the bedroom, was his chance.

Coming out of his little trance the alpha carefully climbed on the double bed, coming up behind Sherlock and spooned him, placing his head on the detectives shoulder and interlaced their fingers, and promptly rested them on top of the omegas abdomen. In return Sherlock let out a content purr and turned in his sleep; curls tickling johns sensitive nose, and making him smell the vanilla scent that was Sherlock. Then muzzled into johns chest, his stomach placed in between both males, resting on johns waist.

It was peaceful, the only sound in the room was the fast beating hearts of both men, both beating in sync, breathing in sync and loving in sync. John smiled and kissed Sherlocks forehead, and smiled larger as the omega gave a content little hum at the back of his throat.

John slept.

**

John woke up to someone else in the room. No longer was it just himself and the omega in the room, but there was another presence. Slowly turning around and out of Sherlocks arms was John able to see a shadow standing at the foot of the bed, just watching.

The alpha growled, showing possessiveness over his omega and dominance over the other person in the room. Though the growl was only responded to with a sleepy groan and a very husky voice from Sherlock, “Now is not the time to be creepy Mycroft, you and I both know a newly bonded alpha will be highly possessive.” It was mocking in the end. Sherlock showing the slightest bit of dominance over the now blushing Mycroft, and John was no longer growling, merely quietly snarling and bringing his omega closer to his chest, peppering the exposed skin in numerous kisses before helping him off of the bed.

It wasn't too long before the brothers were sitting across from each other in the front room. Mycroft with a cup of tea and a smug expression and Sherlock looking surely pissed. John didn't like that, and continued to voice his feelings by growling low in his throat each time Mycroft said something about the new bonding.

“Get some cake brother mine, lord knows you'll need it after an entire heat cycle with Lestrade.” This was one way that Sherlock was defiant and John loved it. Feisty Sherlock was amusing, not to mention sexy as hell, and it was clear that Sherlock knew that because he purred contently as John gave the omega a smouldering look.

Mycroft scoffed And continued on with the silent conversation that the brother had disengaged from before.

**

Some time later Sherlock was stripping out of his clothes and stood in the shower, allowing the events of the day to sink in and disappear. All of the stress that was placed upon his sore shoulders, aching back and. A deliciously aching ass.

An entire nine days of sex would do that to you, especially if you were an omega prime. He just couldn't believe that he was now bonded to an alpha, and not just a random alpha either. Sherlock was mated to his alpha, John Watson. The only problem was what Mycroft wanted Sherlock to do, to get in touch with the biggest asshole of all time Sebastian Wilkes.

The damn alpha that was determined to mate with Sherlock, and Sherlock needed to tell John about that. The thought of a possessive John had Sherlocks cock quivering and stomach tightening in foreboding.

Sherlock could tell now that this case was not going to turn out easily, especially now that Sherlock could not use the suppressants anymore, courtesy of John.

Just then the shower curtain was pulled apart, and John stood there, stark naked. Stepping in, he went behind Sherlock straight away and wrapped his muscled arms around the omega, cocooning him in the warmth of an alpha, and in that moment Sherlock never felt more safe.

With the water beating down on the couple, Sherlock knew that Sebastian Wilkes would never get between the two, and to prove it; lips met lips in a small but passionate kiss, a wet delicate hand placed over the alphas beating heart and Sherlock looked the alpha in the eyes, emotions pouring from every nuance of him, “I love you John Watson, more than anything.”

What happened next had Sherlock blushing every time he looked at the new love bite, but he never felt more loved in his life, especially when soon, the cocooned romantic life was to be penetrated by the asshole Sebastian fucking Wilkes…


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian Wilkes was an ass. Still the same from when Sherlock knew him all of those years ago; The moment that the Omega walked in the room was the man checking him out, a leer on his twisted face that had Sherlock shuddering internally, silently begging for John to hurry up, "Sherlock Holmes, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. How are you? Still mate less." The question had Sherlock wincing, trying not to think of a life without John Watson as his mate.

Of course, Sebastian was still leering at the omega, even if he had turned down the offer to mate with Sebastian, it didn't mean he couldn't look. The detective was so thankful to see John waltz through the door then, a silent sigh of relief passing his lips and out into the air; John could feel the tense atmosphere in the air and straight away pulled the Omega into his arms, and silently sat down in one of the black leather chairs. Almost instantly the omega curled up on Johns lap, purring quietly to himself. The whole time the Doctor was silently snarling at the man behind the desk, figuring out that he was the reason that Sherlock was so tense, and upset.

 "Sorry, I'm being rude, I am Dr John Watson, Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." pulling rank felt so good to John. He was awarded with a very pale Sebastian Wilkes. He was not stupid, the doctor could easily smell the pheromones that were exerted from the Beta, he was attracted to Sherlock, and John could not have that. Sherlock Holmes belonged to John Watson, and no one else.

 "I suggest you stop leering at _my_ omega, _Beta_. " So much venom at the end of the sentence, John was now starting to exude his Alpha hormones, wrapping the detective in a protective blanket, and Sebastian was now shifting in his seat, clearing his throat before seeming to get on with the business.

***

"It's all under wraps. Of course, but recently employees have gone missing for days on end, turning back up for a single day and then leaving again, each time taking more files. I've had my secretary look over the data, and some clients are missing, important ones, its a problem. My boss is prepared to pay a huge sum of money for the information of what is going on. Five figures of course. Will you take the case Mr Holmes?" John did not miss the tiny glare sent his way. It seemed he was still a little peeved from the threat from earlier. The Alpha did not care, and to prove his point he started to tend to the bite mark; licking at the recent bite, only one hour old actually. Before coming out earlier both men had mated once again, and John did not get enough time to tend to the large bite.

 "Dr Watson, if you'll be so kind as to pay attention ant not do _that_ here." Wilkes snapped and said Doctor grinned, pulled his head up; on his lips was a few drops of blood, the omegas blood. To Sebastian, omega blood was an aphrodisiac, the smell had him shifting in his seat and caused him to clear his throat before weakly glaring at the Alpha and looking expectantly at the detective.

Sherlock was still curled up on his Mates lap, but was now looking at the man behind the desk, a sneaky smile on his lips, almost impossible to conceal.

"Your not wearing your usual deodorant, this one is new to impress someone because you usually just wear something cheap and under £10. On your left ring finger is a faint tan line, so you were recently engaged, most likely to another Beta. In fact you are still engaged to the Beta but you don't want to bond her, is that why. Because you prefer men. Today you were suppose to meet up with said fiancée but I turned up so you put the date off. For the past half an hour you have touched your hair and face a grand total of thirty times, so you're worried about how you look around me. There is a very faded love bite on your neck, but it is sloppy, too sloppy. So you didn't want the love bite in the first place. In conclusion. New deodorant to impress, no engagement ring when you are clearly engaged, you missed out on a date to see me, not knowing that I actually had an Alpha and your worried about how you look, so, you planned to woo and bond me, and would've left your fiancée if I had given in, after all, there is nothing better than a omega at your feet, much less an omega prime. I will take the case, and John can decide if I need the money. Good day." The last thing that Sebastian saw was Sherlock's wind swept hair before John was trailing after him, but not before glaring menacingly at the Beta.

 

***

Outside John embraced Sherlock, Biting at he bond before pushing him against the wall of the bank. His eyes playful and yet possessive, "I didn't like him, and you are bloody brilliant." and sealed the declaration with a possessive kiss on the lips.

Sherlock already knew the answer to the entire case. He just didn't want to see Sebastian again, next time he and John were to see Sebastian, it would be with him begging on the street...


	11. Chapter 11

#  _Love [Luhv]_

_1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

_2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend._

_3. sexual passion or desire._

_4. a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart._

  
_5. (used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like): _ _ Would you like to see a movie, love? _

_6. a love affair; an intensely amorous incident; amour._

_7. sexual intercourse; copulation._

_8. (initial capital letter) a personification of sexual affection, as Eros or Cupid._

  
_9. affectionate concern for the well-being of others: _ _ he love of one's neighbor. _

  
_10. strong predilection, enthusiasm, or liking for anything: _ _ her love of books. _

  
_11. the object or thing so liked: _ _ The theater was her great love. _

_12. the benevolent affection of God for His creatures, or the reverent affection due from them to God._

_13. Chiefly Tennis. a score of zero; nothing._

_14. a word formerly used in communications to represent the letter L._

_before 900; (noun)  Middle English; Old English lufu, cognate with Old Frisian luve, Old High German luba, Gothic lubō; (v.) Middle English lov(i)en, Old English lufian; cognate with Old Frisian luvia, Old High German lubōn to love, Latin lubēre (later libēre) to be pleasing; akin to lief_

 

Sherlock placed the dictionary down. Yes, he was reading a dictionary, and all because of his befuddled feelings. He _knew_ he loved John, it was just the context in which he would show it or tell the Alpha. John had shown it in many ways already; The bond, the mating and knotting. Sherlock _knew_ John loved him, of course he did.

It was just that the Omega was feeling a little threatened, as if his bond was not strong enough with his alpha and would expire. The way that Wilkes had looked at the detective that day had him shivering all over, it felt like the daft alpha was still looking at him now actually.

Thankfully, it was that moment that John walked around the corner; his nose shove in the air as he was following a scent- For about two days now the Alpha had a weird feeling. Both parties had noticed how John had become more and more possessive, more protective and loving. Almost as if he was swaddling the Omega in cotton and bubble wrap.

 "John..." Sherlock whined, patting the side of him and shuffled over, "Come here, there is no one here, my senses would have picked up a threat. And even if they didn't, Mycroft most certainly would have." In the end the detective had to drag the Doctor to the sofa, and promptly laid his body over the overactive Alpha, effectively pinning the man there.

After a minute the Alpha reluctantly relaxed his posture and started to caress the omegas torso, lightly running his fingers over the purple silk shirt. "Lord Sherlock. Do you know what that shirt does to me?" and to prove his point grinded his pelvis upwards; poked in the back a small blush took over the youngers face and he purred contently, happy that he could satisfy the alpha.

 "I love it when you blush Love." John breathes. Startling Sherlock with the word, that word; _Love_.

How could the Omega prove his love to John, just the words would not help at all. There had to be a deeper meaning. Something that was unique about how they loved one another. There _had_ to be; All of this thinking had Sherlock wanting to rip his hair out.

Sitting up slowly Sherlock looked John in the eyes, a wondered expression on his face- the feeling, the flutters and butterflies. Two hearts, three, four- wait! five!

 The detective took the doctors hand a smiled lovingly at the Alpha, watery eyes filling with unshed tears and a sob escaped his throat. Straight away the Alpha was on edge and continued to coddle the Omega. Sherlock bit his lip and took a firmer hold on Johns hand and established eye contact once again.

"John. I have been thinking of love. Its sentiment, and I am terrible at showing that. I cant physically show nor can I establish how I feel, all from the way I have been brought up. I know I shouldn't take a scientific approach to this subject but there is no other way I know how. Our love is unique, and that's the way I wan't it to be. When I am telling you I love you it feels like heaven, yes, but I feel like I haven't shown you and there is no possible way. You show me everyday and I am glad, I am loved. And now I know how to tell you." Sherlock took the Alphas hand and placed it to his lower abdomen that was still flat, but the look on Johns face had more tears falling. That look of wonderment and love, the blinding vision had the omega giggling in delight.

 "My love, my Alpha I love you, and it's clear that we now know the reason that you were on edge, and I am changed. I can prove our different love in two words, I can show how much I love you, how much I adore and respect you. And that's with these small two words-mph!" A hard kiss was laid upon Sherlocks mouth as John continued to caress the Omegas abdomen, protectively, paternally and lightly.

 "I'm pregnant!" "Your pregnant!"...


	12. Chapter 12

John was ecstatic, on air and it felt like he was high. The euphoric feeling had not left his body from the Omegas declaration from earlier. At first when Sherlock was crying, John was absolutely worried and his alpha was growling at him, accusing John of being a bad mate. Then the Omega had taken his hand and laid it on his lower stomach, this had John stilling in his seat. The speech that followed had John in a puddle at Sherlock's feet, the Omega had metaphorically ripped the heart out of his alpha, and it belonged sorely to the detective and child.

Sherlock was pregnant! and John could not be any happier; at this moment in time the Alpha was kissing and smothering the omegas middle, laying small caresses on the still flat skin and nibbling at the bond mark on the back of his omegas neck. He could not help but to keep growling in appreciation as the omega let him indulge, even going as far as to purr in content and allow himself to be undressed and marvelled at. "You are so beautiful, look at you. Full of my pups, such a good Omega." and the whole time Sherlock would only moan in appreciation and arch up, lavishing kisses on the alphas neck. The two men were just content to lay there for the rest of the day, soaking up and basking in the attention of love and the knowledge that the knotting had took.

John was every bit the proud sire. He now felt more possessive, and especially when the Omega had proven the fact that not only was Sherlock holding one child, but he was holding three!

 "Oh my darling! such a clever omega you are, my love, my Omega. _Mine!_ carrying my pups." Of course John was simply amazed. Sherlock was carrying triplets in his incredibly lithe and thin body. It was amazing really, and of course it was understandable now when he would growl or hold Sherlock possessively. No one would touch his mate, not even Mycroft.

The alpha did wish that he could control these urges, but alas, he could not. He would now be three times more possessive over the omega now, not to mention extremely horny. Living proof of that was how right now, in this exact moment John was laying next to a panting detective, fully naked and satisfied. What else was expected? of course John would be turned on by the though of a round Sherlock, full to the brim with pups, Johns pups.

The alpha growled in appreciation and pulled the omega closer to him. Lapping at his mark and growling in warning when the detective made to pull away. "I can't wait to have our pups, my clever _clever_ omega."

 

********

Sherlock was experiencing the dreaded 'morning sickness' that plagued all pregnant people. He was taking it rather well actually, eating and drinking ginger products, listening to all tips that had him feeling better and would actually eat properly his appetite was up now. Sherlock could not help but to eat out of house and home. John was clearly delighted with the omegas gorging, and was always more than happy to feed the pregnant man. At any hour of the day and he would be getting it.

In fact, at the moment in time, whilst looking at a jewellery case; The omega experienced a craving of tomato ketchup mixed with rice krispies. John passed the odd concoction to the omega without a laugh, only an adoring smile on his full lips and a sparkle in his eyes which stayed glued to the detectives still  flat stomach.

 "Your not repulsed by what I eat?" Sherlock asked, hugging himself around the middle and looking at the carpeted floors, hoping not to see a mocking look on his alphas face. The omega was clearly self conscious, in which made John sad. Sherlock was not happy in his own body?

The alpha would need to rectify that. _Immediately._

"Come." holding a calloused hand out, John took the omegas larger yet soft hand into his and lead Sherlock through the halls of the flat, past the bathroom and kitchen, and right into the bedroom. That was where Sherlock was quickly stripped naked, standing in the middle of the bedroom. Next John turned the detective to face the mirror and walked up to the man and wrapped his arms around the thin and tall body; Placing kiss after small kiss onto Sherlock's neck. "Look at the mirror, look at yourself." demanded John, nipping in punishment at the omegas jugular. A yelp escaped the omega, but then looked into the mirror at himself. Determined to obey his alpha.

"This body, this temple. Look at it Sherlock. There is life growing inside of you, inside this perfect body. No! look at the mirror, look at you. Your so, sexy and beautiful, I should be jealous and self conscious not you." At this point Johns hands proceeded to caress the omegas curvy body, and paid extra attention to the low abdomen, stroking his fingers constantly over the smooth and flat surface.

 "your beautiful and mine, not anything else, and I want you to know that now, and if I hear or see otherwise. You will be punished."


	13. Chapter 13

It was another week later that Sherlock had informed Sebastian of the answer, walking out and leaving the words echoing throughout the entire room;

_"Each worker looks at you with an evil smirk every thirty seconds exactly. Other than that it is a glare or a single forced smile, your past relationship partner works here too and she has broken up with you or is going to, It seems she decide to help the cause as she realised you had a thing for me. You are going out of business and losing money fast, faster than you can imagine._

_Your boss refuses to talk to you, and your pay has been reduced by one third. Proof is the fact that your dress suit has declined in fashion considerably and no one Is listening to you, even going as far as to tell you to 'Piss off.' Conclusion; every person that you work with is hiding your patient files and taking money out of your account, even going as far as to tell your boss every small detail about what you are losing. So, you are going to be fired by the end of this week. Now, thank you for this easy case, pay up and do me a favour and do not look at my ass on the way out. Good Day!"_

Of course John was not happy with the fact that Sherlock decided to come and see Sebastian. Even going as far as to growling a the omega, though, of course like always, Sherlock won the fight and kissed the alpha, thus being able to see Sebastian Wilkes. Like Sherlock said, Wilkes did look at the omegas ass on the way out, whilst handing John the cheque, and of course received a deadly and possessive growl from the Alpha. "Need I remind you, Sherlock is my omega. _Mine,_ not yours. And if I were you, I would watch my bank balance, pretty soon, the numbers will be less than five figures." with that, John was chasing Sherlock away from the office.

***

"Sherlock! Darling wait up, please." John took a hold of the omegas hand and pulled him to a stop, and continued to pull him into the alphas arms, kissing the Omega squarely on the lips, thrusting his tongue into the youngers mouth. Sherlock whimpered and bent his legs slightly, getting a better angle to kiss the Alpha. Of course the Alpha was more than happy to oblige to the kiss, making it a little rougher and nipping at the omegas lip then pulling him closer by the hips. There was not a single inch of space between both men's body, each and ever delicious inch was touching, and John was in pure pleasure, enjoying the beautiful taste that was Sherlock Holmes.

"We...Need to get to the... Bedroom, Now!" panted the omega, pulling at the Alphas jumper, whimpering lowly when John pulled away, a crazed look in his eyes; and he lifted his arm, and shouted out loud "Taxi!"

 

     As soon as the bonded couple pushed through the door they were against the wall. kissing hotly and running their hands all over each others bodies. Pulling at any article of clothing, and were soon stripped of clothing, and delighting in the pleasure of the skin, carnal desires and feelings. Each kiss, brush of the skin and caressing anything in reach. Loud moans ran throughout the  room, and  sighs of pleasure were shared between hot mouths and skin. The entire time John was basking in Pregnancy hormones and enjoying the newly developed sex drive of the pregnant Omega. His hormones were bursting through the roof and making him sex crazy. it was well known that the more a pregnant omega had sex and skin to skin contact that they would be happier and more loved, hell, even the birthing process was easier. This was something that John was happy with, of course he would be, Sherlock was soon to be a horny bugger.

Soon their session reached a climax. Loud moans saw to the inevitable end and John lay there satisfied, chest heaving and hands behind his head. The entire time, Sherlock was cuddled into his alpha, purring in content and wiping his sweaty body over John, scenting the Alpha as his.

It was some time later that the bonded couple were cuddled up on the sofa. Both in their own little bubble of romance that neither party had any intention to pop. John was silently caressing the skin that protected his pups, all the time enjoying the faint heartbeats that echoed throughout his body. Each second pulled him closer and closer to the impending birth, the beautiful cries that would swell Johns heart.

 "I hope we have a girl." Sherlock whispered, making sure to keep his voice low and soft, looking down at his doting Alpha. The exact Alpha that was still naked and as was said omega. The only thing resembling cover was the small blanket that was covering both men's genitals.

Johns heart soared at the thought of a little girl, a little princess that would have all the boys chasing after her, most likely with a flutter of her eyelashes. "I do to. Hopefully she gets a brother to defend her from the men that will chase after her." the alpha laughed, but still had a small growl at the back of his throat, if he did have a daughter, then he would be a very protective father. The omega giggled lightly, curling in on himself at the thought of a protective John. Then there was also the thought of what the children would be.

Hopefully not a omega. That would cause some trouble for the family, Especially when one would go into heat. There is always the fear of force bonding. It seemed that at that moment that John was thinking the same thing as he started to lick Sherlock's middle. Enjoying the leftover taste of semen that was not wiped off yet. The alpha looked his omega in the eye and took hold of his cock.

Stroking the skin in his hand and twisting his wrist at certain moments, each time forcing a moan from Sherlock's delicate throat, and each time swallowing the moan as John pressed his lips to the omegas. "You up for another round?"


	14. Chapter 14

John had never been happier in all of his life. More than happy actually, he was blissfully domestic, adored and in love. Sherlock Holmes was the most maddening omega on the planet, ever to walk the earth. Well. That was to angry alphas and betas, the normal people. John, though was not normal, and it was certainly clear that neither was Sherlock.

The proof?

At this moment in time Sherlock was rubbing himself against every wall and surface in 221B. He was scenting ever place, ever nook and every cranny. Of course, John had been worried when this missions started days ago, but after an extensive search he realised that it was the omega scent marking his territory. John couldn't blame the detective, for he, himself had marked the outside of the flat; effectively warding off any alpha that dare step foot and think they could claim the omega prime.

They would have to deal with a severely pissed alpha before that happened.

About an hour later Sherlock was now rocking his skull in his arms, treating the human head as a baby and even cooed to it at one point, and that was when both Sherlock and John agreed to leave the house, and preferably forget about the cooing of the skull.

That was how the alpha and omega found themselves in ‘Angelo’s’ for dinner. The elder man greeting the mated couple as usual, but since he was a beta he could not distinguish the mated smell, or pregnant smell coming from the couple.

In fact, he was about to leave the table when John requested the candle and pulled Sherlock closer to himself, making the omega blush but lean up and kiss the alpha on the cheek; the smile that stretched over Angelo's face was enough to look like the grinch, and he bustled off for about five minutes and came back, this time ushering the couple out of the chairs and led them to the back of the room.

There, there was a table that adorned a deep red table cloth and a candle that was sat comfortably next to a small vase of flowers which held pretty tulips in them, adjacent to that was the now covered and comfortable chairs and a bottle of champagne.

Before John could decline the alcohol, Sherlock was turning down the bubbly drink and laid a delicate hand over his middle, right over where the triplets lay. If the smile wasn't big enough, it had grown impossibly more once John had gave a sheepish smile. So now here were the mated couple. Sitting together from across each other and John could not help but look into his omegas ever changing eyes; they were sparkling this night. Love and adoration, matching his own most likely.

“I think he looks like the cat that got the canary.” Observed John, leaning forward in his seat to take a closer look at the bright Angelo. His small observation was interrupted by a scoff from Sherlock who snorted quietly and leant forward, his lips coming to brush against the alphas ear as he spoke, “Angelo had made a bet with his mother since the first night we came here. They both bet we were going to get together, but at what time. His mother bet two months and one day, seeing as the way you were looking at me. Angelo, however bet half a year and ten days. Knowing how stubborn I am, and he didn't really know I was an omega. So, Angelo just won the bet and he's basically celebrating.”

John was surprised, in fact, he pulled back quite fast that he shocked Sherlock slightly. “You knew how I felt about you?”

The question had the omega quickly shaking his head and grabbing onto the alphas hand, giving it a squeeze with a wide eyed look on his face, “Do not take it a bad way John. I didn't want anyone to know I was an omega. I would've done anything to hide it and make it so nobody knew. I really had to hide it, and it was worse off when finding out that I was an omega prime. I was mortified once I had found out. Believe me John, the moment we met I wanted to tell you. I was already in love, and I have expressed this most fondly already, I just couldn't have a repeat of…” that was where Sherlock stopped and looked at John wide eyed.

The alpha mirroring his own expression. The tears that had slid from Sherlocks eyes now dry, but the omega was still staring with a horror struck expression before he pulled John closer and kissed him smoothly on the lips, desperately showing his love and emotions through as single kiss.

Once done, Sherlock pulled back and took a deep breath before continuing on, “I don't was a repeat of Jack sharp.” Alpha gave his omega a look that demanded he be told later but continued on and pulled the omega closer to his side, kissing his temple and then licking the bond mark lightly before letting the omega go again.

Then Leaned down and ordered Sherlock in a stern tone that held no room for argument, “I want to know everything about this Jack sharp the minute we get back home.” The detective could not hide his shiver of pleasure from John. The tone of voice had the omega in Sherlock so very happy, knowing he had a very dominant and powerful alpha that was mighty possessive, and he would not change it for the world. Only giving a shaky nod and then they ate up; with John basking in the fact that Sherlock was so much hungrier now that he was carrying triplets.

once they were home at 221B the alpha kept to his word and pinned the omega to the side of the door and kissed his neck, biting harshly on the bite before demanding an explanation from the whimpering detective.

In which was replied, “Jack was the very first person to know that is was an omega prime”…


	15. Chapter 15

"Jack was there the day that I changed into an Omega prime. He was the only alpha that I could actually stand. Jack was an alpha that was more interested in women, but because I was a prime he was drawn to me. He ignored my heat and was only interested in my mind, nothing else. I didn't really know that he loved me at the time. I, myself could not feel, nor return the love he thrust my way. I was still oblivious, I was blind to emotions and blind to love. Jack respected that, he respected that I hid my sub-gender and took all of the abuse that came his way for 'breaking the law.' As you know, it is against the law for two alphas to fall in love and bond. I faked being an alpha, and Jack was bullied for it.

He didn't know that I did care for him. Not in a romantic way, but he did seem like the best option if I was to bond. Jack and myself were both ridiculed and bullied. Even beaten. Jack took it harder than me. I turned to drugs, taking anything that would numb the pain. Jack just started to self harm and got into fights, fighting people who even so much as glanced at me. We didn't mate; we did plan it. The night however, that we did plan it. We were walking home and I was close to my heat. Only moments away and I reeked of omega prime hormones.

A group of Alphas had caught onto my scent. We were ambushed and I escaped with my innocence and my life. Jack... Jack was not so lucky. He was beaten hard, and suffered a punctured lung, a concussion and various stab wounds. I was too late. I could not save him.

That was the night that Jack died in my arms. H never knew how I felt for him, and he never got to kiss me either. That was also the night that I made it my mission to hide my gender from the world. I didn't want anyone to know, and no one did." Sherlock stopped there. Tears streaming down his pale face and splashing onto the Alphas jumper.

 "I was the only one at the funeral..." Another sob and Sherlock promptly pulled away from John and sprinted to the bathroom; One hand over his mouth as he noisily retched into the toilet. The children making his stomach weaker than usual.

It was such a sad sight and maddening to the alpha. Watching your mate cry and be this ill was like torture, especially with the tears that fell in small droplets to the toilet to.

Long hours into the night and Sherlock was still ill. But had finally fallen asleep against the cold harsh flooring. curled up and around hid children protectively, and with his head in the alphas lap. Breathing unevenly as his dreams were riddled with the last images of Jack...

 

...John could not feel possessive or be sad over Jack. It was clear that Sherlock loved him. Jack was more of a teenage crush and John was his life partner. His mate, Carrying his children.

Though, he did hate to see such sadness in such beautiful eyes. There really were no words to describe how much John loved his omega, but he did have an idea of what to do.

 "Of all my loves this is the first and last   
That in the autumn of my years has grown,   
A secret fern, a violet in the grass,   
A final leaf where all the rest are gone.   
Would that I could give all and more, my life,   
My world, my thoughts, my arms, my breath, my future,   
My love eternal, endless, infinite, yet brief,   
As all loves are and hopes, though they endure.   
You are my sun and stars, my night, my day,   
My seasons, summer, winter, my sweet spring,   
My autumn song, the church in which I pray,   
My land and ocean, all that the earth can bring   
     Of glory and of sustenance, all that might be divine,   
     My alpha and my omega, and all that was ever mine."

This was what woke the detective.

With Sherlock finding himself on the bed and had scented candles surrounding him. John was sitting on the bed next to him and reading from a poem. not just any poem, it was indeed a piece of work by William Shakespeare. And the only piece of romantic literature that actually had the most beautiful of smiles curling across his lush lips.

John was still calmly stroking the omegas abdomen when Sherlock jumped up and kissed the Alpha right on the lips. Tears staining the kiss salty. And when the kiss broke, he pulled away slowly and fluttered his long eyelashes up at the Alpha, "I love You John, and I always will. It always be you. And I will not look at another soul than you. My sexy, Smart, sensitive, loving, kind and caring Alpha."


	16. Chapter 16

**2 months pregnant**

 

At about two months Sherlock was antsy. His emotions were all over the place and the Jack topic was never brought up again; the omega had made it clear that it was John he loved, and no one else. This was more than enough to keep the Alpha happy.

Right at this moment in time Sherlock was laying on the sofa, cuddled into John as they watched Unsolved mysteries together. It was clear that John was proud, a permanent grin was stretched across his lips as the omega continued to shout profanities out at the screen. Each word vibrated into John heart and he loved the quirky detective even more with each syllable, "They did not even notice the blood splatter! Look at it carefully inspector. There are clear indications of a fingerprint up the wall, but 'No' you take it as the victim falling. Fat lot of good! Look at the way the Victim has fallen. God!" The only way to calm the Omega was by John stroking his raven hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear...

 

...Once the programme was over the pair took a walk to the park. The entire time Sherlock was looking down every dark alleyway and around everyone odd end. He was desperate for a case, any case at all!

He had a sneaking suspicion that Lestrade was not telling him about the latest cases. Most likely because he was embarrassed to face the detective alone, because last time he was them he smelt like omega hormones and sex. The omega sighed and gave into the thought that it would actually be a while before the Detective inspector would face him again.

 "John, I want a case." Sherlock whined, pouting up at the alpha who he was leaning against. The only reaction Sherlock received was a shake from the alphas head before he pressed a kiss to the omegas mouth, sweet and gentle. A slight meeting of the tongues and then the alpha pulled back, his lips ghosting over the detectives own.

 "Darling, I know your antsy, but I have a suspicion that Lestrade is busy with Mycroft as he too may be pregnant." Sherlock had never considered this and looked forward, his face set in a concentrated look a he started to figure out the mating cycle of his brother. Mycroft was always on represents, so it would be hard to figure out. Although, if the mating cycle had finished the day Sherlock went into heat than that would make Mycroft nine weeks pregnant. it was about right actually, the more Sherlock thought about it the more it could be true, or seen as being true anyway.

 "I think your right. And the thought almost solidifies the reasoning." unconsciously the omegas hand travelled down to his abdomen, about to stroke it before he stopped dead-

-John was the unfortunate alpha who had to run after the omega who was running back in the direction of the flat. John was rather worried for the omega, even with the view that he was receiving, it was worrying. "Sherlock! Where are you going?"

The couple ended up back at  221B, and John found a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom. A coat, Shoes, trousers, boxers and the last item which was a shirt, was currently hanging off of the omegas elbows as he looked at himself in the mirror; an almost amazed expression across his face as he looked at his body, and not to mention his middle.

John found it hard to keep the growl of appreciation in when he too looked at the omega.

Sherlock's skin was glowing, he had rounded out around his thighs and his muscles looked a little leaner. His plump ass looked amazing and rounded too, but that was not the best part. Pale hands stroked and caressed a smallish bump on the detectives middle, starting from his pubes to his stomach. It was perfectly rounded and well defined. The look on the Detectives face had John falling to his knees in front of the omega before tenderly stroking the swell, laying kiss after kiss on the taut skin. "Look at you. My little ones."

Sherlock was definitely forgiven fir running off now. It gave John the chance to have some alone time with his family. And even more with the Beautiful and pregnant omega, who was more turned on now, more than ever. 


	17. Chapter 17

The morning sickness finally took an appearance when the omega started to show, nothing was able to be kept down and the prime was throwing up every few minutes. The mere thought of food had him gagging and then bolting to the toilet. It had got so bad now that John had taken to giving Sherlock a sick bucket.

 

At this moment in time the omega was still crouched over the toilet; sweaty forehead and pale waxy skin. He hated it, Sherlock hated being sick and hated that he could not actually eat. He was actually hungry! He wanted to eat, and would eat anything at this moment. The ginger tea helped slightly, but not by much. If anything staying by the toilet was the omegas best bet. There was no need for Sherlock to worry though; John was worrying enough for the both of the mated couple, worried for the pups that were steadily growing inside of the detective.

Today was the day that Mycroft was to come over and discuss future endeavours with the younger brother. This time, hopefully someone else would turn up.

 "Darling, you look terrible. I really think that you should cancel this meeting." Sherlock continued to stare at his phone, a deep frown etched over his features, concentration clear in the air. But John was not enjoying the disrespect and promptly growled at the omega prime; instantly making him whimper and submit, "I would appreciate it if you listened to me Sherlock. I don't like you submitting." John hushed, getting down on his knees and kissing up to Sherlock's abdomen, lavishing attention on the barely there bump that drove the Alpha in John alive with lust.

 "I'm sorry John, but I just received an odd text. Mycroft will be here within a few minutes, I must prepare." now Sherlock scrambled to get his suit on and to look presentable for his elder brother. He would not admit it, but the omega really did actually love his brother. In some odd way of course, there really was nothing simple when it came to a Holmes. Sherlock actually looked up to his elder, proud that Mycroft helped him with deductions and taught him some simple ways of fighting.

This, of course. Was when Mycroft was still training to be in the government, and was still young and agile. The omega missed the times that Mycroft would be there when he was down or doing drugs. keeping a list of all the things he did and watching out for him. Sherlock cared for his brother, just a little more than he would care to admit however.

 

   It wasn't ten minutes later and Sherlock was staring at the omega brother in front of him. Steadily glaring but also giving a welcome look as the undercurrent. These were the expressions that only Mycroft read, and never the emotion above the surface. He knew that Sherlock was happy to see him, he knew that Sherlock needed help and not just for his morning sickness.

 "And to what do I owe this pleasure, brother mine?" Mycroft spoke calmly, gazing at his brother with a warm and honest smile. Well that was until, "Holmes two has been compromised." and Mycroft was out of his chair and in front of Sherlock in moments, umbrella in hand and poised to attention.

 "How? Has he got in touch with you? when?" hands shaking with excitement Sherlock produced the phone that contained a very very rare text on it.

 "'Brother Mine, Holmes three is compromised, alert Holmes one and do not tell Holmes P~ SH'" Mycroft read, then nodded at Sherlock.

This was trouble. Big trouble, And it was that moment in time that john decided to walk through the door with more ginger root in his hand, and witnessed the protective stance that the eldest Holmes had taken in front of the Omega prime. "Um, what is going on here?" he muttered to himself.

Then, in a sight that was rarer than the queen doing shots; John Watson witnessed Mycroft Holmes encase Sherlock into a brotherly and loving hug. Both pregnant omegas hugging and gripping tighter onto the other. Both seemingly open as The alpha heard Mycroft whisper something to the curly haired detective, "You shall remain free and strong brother mine. The pups shall remain, and I shall do everything in my power to ensure safety. That is a promise, brother mine." The alpha held back a gasp. He held back and faint and a growl too. That was not something that he wanted to do.

This was a rare moment, a moment in time that was now etched into Johns mind eye. The moment that Mycroft Holmes proved that he was indeed human.

 

 Once gone, John was kneeling in front of a frozen Sherlock. Trying with all of his might to actually receive a response, but Sherlock just stared ahead of himself, not seeing a single thing. "Compromised. I've been compromised." he kept whispering to himself then whimpering moments after, curling in on himself and placing a paternal and protective hand over his baby bump. Without even asking, Sherlock started;

 "My parents are known as being Holmes. P. That name was decided as they never left one another. When Mycroft was born he was given the nickname of Holmes 1, and I was born Holmes 3. These were not odd nicknames or even meant to be a term of endearment. They were all made for a purpose and mainly given for protective reasoning.

Here is something you never knew my love. Holmes 2 is my brother, Sherrinford Holmes and he works for the disposal unit of the government. Holmes 2 was born an omega but never let it stop him. He was never given the deductive reasoning that me and Mycroft had. Only the warmth and love of my parents.

We never discuss him. However, he always said that people are after him and information on his family. My mother is too old to produce any more pups, and she gave birth to all Omegas. And I'm an omega prime.

Holmes 2 has been compromised John, and that is me. It's me who has been leaked, my omega status must've slipped. I'm in danger John, Let the games begin."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to 2 very passionate lovers of my book and thanks for getting in touch ;) xxxx  
> \- Rosaphantomhive1221

_A man with sleek reddish curls sat on the concrete floor, his head down and sweat dripped down and past his temples. Each bead gathering a small bead of blood and diluting the liquid that had leaked. About 4 or 5 chains were wrapped around his body and the rust was cutting into his open and fresh wounds._

_He was surrounded by old pipes and dripping water. There was the faint echo of people above him and some music. The melody was rather haunting and had him wondering where he was; he just didn't know. "Have you thought over my offer yet?" came a light airy voice, covered with thick malice that had the man shivering slightly as he looked up at the alpha female, "Fuck off Mary, I should have never shared my heat with you. I should have never trusted you with my secret." Hissed the omega as he shuffled back from the alpha._

_In reply, Mary merely threw her hair back- golden locks flowing down to her chin-Then proceeded to spit in the mans face. "That's the thing you see. It is not you that I am after. I'm after the rarer one of the family. Don't get me wrong Dearest, I do enjoy you, but you are not the one in a million statistic I am looking for." she sneered before forcefully taking hold of the omegas face; forcing her lips to his as she kissed him. Her wet tongue wriggling in his mouth and then grazing his lip with her sharp canine like teeth._

_The man had no choice but to allow the kiss. Shuffling over slightly a he tried to mask the vibrations that came from his pocket, which as where the small phone was placed._

_"Mph! Get off of me!" the man screamed as he finally pulled away, blood dribbling from his lips and saliva mixing in with it, "You have no right to touch me." he continued, about to try and raise his fist. but was stopped another new, and chilling voice._

_"She has every right Mister Holmes, you see. She has bonded you after all. Now, I'm looking for an Omega Prime. You might want to text him, Tell him that James Moriarty sends his love."....._

 

Sherlock stood stock still. A shiver travelling his spine. Something was not right, not at all. And the omega could feel it. He thought the small shiver, the small moment was over, when an even bigger jolt flooded his entire body; causing him to drop the ginger tea that he was making, straight into his lap. The cup rolled and fell to the floor, smashing into very small shards that scattered along the kitchen floor.

The tea, of course caused the Omega prime to Yelp as the heat of the ginger tea soaked into his lap. Burning the poor tender skin between his soft thighs.

 

 "Jesus Sherlock! Are you alright love?" John worriedly asked, helping the omega stand. On the last moment pulling Sherlock up into a bridal carry and deposited him into the bath tub. With the cold water running into the porcelain tub. (Undressing the prime first of course.) the cold water helped the burn than was between the Omega's thighs. Pun intended.

 

Once done. The Alpha went up to clean up the mess of ginger tea and shards along the floor. Being careful not to catch his finger or hand on the small shards that were shockingly hard to get ahold of. 

There must have been a reason as to why Sherlock dropped the cup earlier. He was usually so agile and sleek, careful and balanced; just like a cat. Even so. The pregnancy would not effect him in that way yet either. Though, John just could _not_ wait until Sherlcok was beautiful and round with those beautiful triplets. Oh how it was turning the Alpha on.

 

... "Is everything okay darling? There must of been a reason as to why you dropped that cup." John enquired later that night. The bonded couple both in their room together; Sherlock getting dressed into his pyjamas. The blue silk gliding up his shapely legs and slightly brushing the burn marks causing him to wince ever so slightly.

 "It was this shiver. I couldn't help it. Then there was this jolt. Like someone was pushing me and then pulling me back again, rather quickly. I don't know what it was. But, I can't help but feel that something has just changed." The detective murmured, looking slightly worried as he crawled up the bed, and into the awaiting arms of his alpha.

 

 "Please don't worry over it my love. I would hate to see you sad or cry. Especially with you being pregnant. You don't need stress. So, I am going to help you." John decidedly declared. Carefully pushing Sherlock onto his back and slowly caressing the omega's hip bones; gaining a small giggle from him in return. From there, John painstakingly removed the silk bottoms, careful of the burns as each delicious inch of skin was revealed to his lucky eyes. "I'm sorry about your burns." He murmured, kissing at the small bump that contained John's children.

 Each kiss was getting pressed lower and lower; each kiss causing the detective to get more flushed and start panting once again. "Oh god John!" Moaning slightly now.

 

 Then. The Alpha ignored Sherlock's groin entirely, missing it and going straight to the red thighs. Lightly pressing small kiss after small kiss upon the inflamed skin. Lightly grazing his tongue and soothing the poor burn. "My poor Omega. Your poor, beautiful skin, _my_ Omega." John continued, looking up and into the hazy silver eyes of his lover.

 "Nothing is wrong. I can assure you that my love. I can assure you that."

 

ans it was in that moment that a sudden text alert rang out throughout the entire flat...

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the tardiness of this chapter, ya know how exams get and all- Rosaphantomhive1221 xxx

Inside 221B Baker Street was complete and utter chaos. It had only been mere moments since Sherlock had looked at his text; then had promptly passed out.

His lithe body almost hitting the Cold hard ground, but was saved in mere moments by his very own, worried alpha.

There was nothing but shallow breathing from the Omega's end and it was driving John mad. There was no way to actually see the text now that the phone had closed! And it was clear that Sherlock was not waking up anytime soon. So. With that.

John worked on finding out if his little angels were hurt in anyway shape or form.

Meanwhile......

_"James Moriarty sends his love." The man read, pulling back and then smiling sardonically down at the Omega on the floor. "Ah yes. William Sherlock Scott Holmes. How could I forget him? He was such a beautiful thing, and I was prepared to bond him. Even when I thought he was an alpha! But no, he didn't return my feelings and fell for that Jack guy. Ugh! That's why Jack had to go."_

_The omega on the floor (Sherrinford) whipped his head up quickly, causing many of his bones to click and crack methodically. "You're the one that murdered Jack?" He spat, pulling at the restraints on his body and trying anything he could to actually get out of this mess._

_A short mad laugh escaped James's throat as he threw his head back, then roughly grabbed the Omegas Chin, forcing them to see eye to eye._

_"Of course I did. The beautiful Sherlock was meant to be mine. He had the gift that was wanted, he had the deduction. The looks, and the one in one million statistic on his side. Furthermore, you were stupid enough to allow any odd alpha to mate you whilst in your heat. Now. Well, now he's Within my grasp. And there's nothing you can do about it."_

_At this moment it was Sherrinford who spat in Moriartys face, causing the man to wipe away the saliva in disgust and back hand the other across the face. The Omegas reaction was nothing... Not a single sound was made from him. There was nothing else to say on the matter._

_”Come Mary." James demanded, walking out of the room with a swish of his expensive suit. "We need to prepare a trip to London."_

_As the door slammed. It was Sherrinford who was left there. Still in a puddle of blood and a phone that was just out of reach of him. Aubergine he could dislocate his shoulder? But where was the use?_

_The Holmes had already been compromised. There was no saving Sherlock now. No matter how hard Sherrinford could try, especially with someone like James Moriarty after him._  
" _I'm sorry I failed you. Brother mine." The man whispered Brokenly into the unforgiving darkness_.  
******

"The pups are okay?" Mrs Hudson asked later that night when she was fussing over the omega Prime.

Her eyes all soft as she looked upon the detective and his worried Alpha; John was merely sitting there in a unbreakable posture.

Back straight and hackles raised. Next to him, was the unconscious detective who was just breathing deeply, one lone hand placed carefully upon his distended belly.

"Yes. The pups are okay. I really don't get it Mrs Hudson. One moment he is completely fine, if not burnt from that tea. However, he gets a single text and then well he's out."

It was true.

The Alpha didn't understand at all. And that was why he called in Mycroft to come and get into the phone that contained the text.

He was expected within the next five minutes and thirty-three seconds actually.

 

"The poor dear. And the poor mites- I really hope they are okay. I don't want anything happening to them all." The Beta fretted before she walked out of the room to answer the door.

Then, not two minutes later she came back up with a worried Mycroft in tow- who was holding a weird kind of device that seemed to be wired into a laptop.

"You're early-" announce John, Then he added a whisper at the end, that was mainly to himself. "Which is good."

Mycroft only gave a small jerk of his head before he zoned in on sherlocks phone, which was not but two feet in front of him.   
Without being asked, the Omega got to work.

First, unplugging the weird device from the laptop then plugged it into the small phone. Next, he pressed a button on the laptop and then a light turned on. It was quickly flashing- then slowed to a small pulse of flashes. After that, Mycroft plugged in another device and then the phone chirped to life.

Before Mycroft could even think of reading the text, it was John who had the device snatched and was looking at the phone with a confused expression.

 "'James Moriarty sends his love.'" Then he looked over to the paler Mycroft, What do you suppose it means?"

After a moment of silence a whine came from the detective, ceasing all responses that were going to escape the government official.

"Oh. God. I'm not high am I?" The two men heard the Omega Prime mutter to himself Before he opened his magnificent eyes and looked into Johns worried ones. 

 "John. Mycroft.. What are you... James!" Sherlock then bolted up- only to wobble as he had a head rush come to him. "Okay. Not doing that again." He muttered to himself, then placed a hand upon his baby bump.

"What am I going to do Mycroft? James was there that night. He killed Jack. He wanted me. He knows where I am. I'm compromised, why? God why am I the one that had to be a prime?"

Through Hearing this. John was getting the idea that James Moriarty was a bad man and was a threat to his love and three Angels. That. Was. Not. Going to happen.

No! Hell no!

There was no way that Sherlock was going to be taken from his grasp.

The Prime was cut off from his ramblings when a loud, possessive and vicious growl came from his Alpha.

Both omegas whipped their heads to the side to see John physically shaking; face going red and teeth sharpening. And in one quick movement, Sherlock was caged in the Alphas grasp, with said Alpha biting possessively onto the detectives neck, marking him over and over again.

"There is no way you are leaving me. Not now. Not ever. You. Are. My omega. Mine!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content and a very disturbing murder- just a warning now -Rosaphantomhive1221 x

There was going to be no arguments coming from the severely turned on Omega Prime. He was most happy to be John's. He wanted, no. Needed to be John's one and only Omega.

However. It seemed that, even though the display was sweet. Mycroft and his pregnancy could just not take the view without his very own bonded.

Lestrade was away on a case at this moment in time; something to do with an international criminal being hunted down. Of course, this was also the type of things that Mycroft specialised in, just. Not when he was currently pregnant with twins.

Whilst that small process was going on, both Sherlock and John were aggressively kissing one another, completely oblivious to the world around them at this moment in time.  
Sherlocks lips were just so soft! So plump, ripe and juicy. Oh, how John could kiss the omega prime for hours. Plus-

there was also the sweet taste of the omegas blood that was on the tip of his tongue, it surely was not helping the current tent in his pants that was rubbing against Sherlocks thigh; which, in return was causing Sherlocks own erection to rub against the hard planes of John's abdomen.

However. They both had to stop when Mycroft decided to intervene. "Even though it's a romantic gesture. There is just something so suspicious about this all. Clearly, Moriarty is coming to London. But.. How?"

The detective successfully pulled himself away from his alpha in this time, and put on his own questioning face. Yes. That was indeed something to question. So. Sitting down in the arm of his chair, Sherlock went into his mind palace.....

_Back in the hallways of this palace Sherlock was quickly searching. Looking for anything that will clue him in on how this was going to play out._

_Okay. So. First off, Sherrinford goes into heat the same time both he and Mycroft does. That part is clear. Then, James intervened?_

_No._

_James would not do that. It's clear he wants Sherlock. Not Sherrinford. So, another alpha then?_

_Yes.  
Obviously._

_That part was obvious._

_Then, Holmes was most definitely not a common name. So. James knew that Sherlock was Involved. Plus, James was one of the only other people to know that Sherlock was an Omega prime._

_Wait! Sherrinford is abroad though._  
Plus? How did he come across James?  
Unless he was tracking Moriarty down. And Sherrinford only tracked down international criminals, which means-

.......Sherlock jolted out of his seat and looked up at Mycroft with a very worried face. "Mycroft. Your mate is in serious trouble."

*******

Lestrade crouched down by a red car, back hunched and a gun that fit snugly in his hand. The inspector was doing his best to keep his breathing under control, not trying to make it too deep or anything. No, that would just not do; behind him, crouched down too was Sally Donovan. Looking over his shoulder to the opening of the airport.

There was a squad of officers that were all monitoring the automatic doors, all ready to pounce once these three criminals bothered to show their faces:

Sebastian Moran  
Mary Morstan  
James Moriarty

All three of them were highly dangerous. And all three were coming out of the doors at this moment in time...

But Lestrade waited. He needed confirmation and surprise before he attacked-

"Mary. I need you to split and pick up my contact for this case. It will be easy to find him, his name is Sebastian Wilkes. He has the address we need. He still thinks he is getting some of our prize, no. I want you to kill him. Meanwhile, Sebastian I need you to procure us a safe house to stay at for a while. And I- well I'm going to get some play things for our soon to be guest-"

-"Freeze!"

Lestrade shouted. More than happy to hear that he now had confirmation on why the three were here, however. Who was the special guest?

Sadly. The inspector did not have enough time to figure that out before a red laser dot was circling his torso, and right over his heart.

"Oh no Mister Lestrade. Why don't you freeze. I was going to be nice and not hurt you. But, it seems that you have tested my patience."

-Bang!

 

******

Sebastian Wilkes was more than happy to kiss a beautiful blonde alpha. It was taboo, it was wrong. However, this alpha was just so irresistible.

She said her name was Mary and she works for James Moriarty. Sebastian had no problems with giving all the. Information to her for free. After all, she was wicked with her tongue and was surely a good fuck too.

”Oh Seb!” The small alpha whined as she started to unbutton his suit trousers. Making quick work of ridding his boxers, then pulling away her own trousers and quickly became one with him.

Sebastian was in heaven. A dominance display, that was what was going on this moment in time. And it was just so hot.

Mary was tight around his alpha cock, and squeezed the death out of him with how tight she was. A strangled cry escaped him as she started to move furiously and scraped her long nails down his now bare back. Surely, causing blood to bubble to the surface. “Yes!"

Sebastian Growled, pounding into her faster and then getting more worked up as Mary then dominated him. Straddling his hips and rotating her own body. Causing her to orgasm fiercely on him, before she suddenly became more aggressive to him.

Then... When Sebastian was almost about to reach completion Mary fell on top of him and spread her arms out beyond his eyes could see. Which, the banker ignored and continued to thrust up.

With his eyes closed. He could hear her speak into his ear. "Thank you for the information Sebastian. James Moriarty sends his regards."

And. Just as Sebastian blew his load inside Mary, there was an intense pain From the man's temple before his whole work went black...

 

 


End file.
